Hannah Rensko
Hannah Rensko was the 14th place contestant from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. Hannah was initially aligned with Lisa Hamant in the first week of the game and managed to be on the right side of the numbers in the tribe's first vote against Emma Shirley. Despite voting in the majority for the first vote, Hannah was labeled as an early target by the Merah tribe, as she was perceived to be playing an overly aggressive game in comparison to the rest of the tribe. After the first vote, Hannah designated her next target to be Lisa of whom was seemingly her ally, which sparked fear of Hannah flipping against Merah down the road. Out of fear that Hannah would make it to the swap stage of the game and possibly jeopardize the rest of Merah by flipping against them, the majority alliance of Max Gentile, Will Wahl, Elizabeth Tzagournis and Jake Henson decided to officially name Hannah as a target and managed to flip the entire tribe against her. Hannah was voted out at the third tribal council unanimously. Biography My name is Hannah Rensko, and I’m a first year student at OSU double majoring in Arabic, and Intelligence and Security. I was born and raised in Virginia Beach, Virginia where my dad was in the Navy. After his retirement of 20 years, my family moved to my parents’ hometown of Armagh, Pennsylvania. I graduated from a small public school where I was the drum major of the marching band and played the trumpet, ran cross country and track, and graduated salutatorian of my class. Prior to Arabic, I studied Spanish, French, and Chinese which grew into my love for languages. My future goal with my double major is to combat the war on terrorism through my passion of travelling and language. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: Hannah Rensko Major(s): Arabic and Intelligence & Security Minor(s): n/a Hometown: Armagh, Pennsylvania Birthday: March 19th, 1998 What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? I'm not involved in anything outside of classes and work except for this now! What Are Three Words To Describe You? Stylish, Optimistic, Competitive. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? I love to binge watch Netflix series, especially American Horror Story. When I'm not doing that in my free time, I go to the RPAC to work out. What Are You Most Passionate About? I'm passionate about culture, language, and studying abroad. I studied Spanish, French, and some Chinese in high school, and I'm now majoring in Arabic. So you can say I really love immersing myself in other cultures and understanding how to communicate with people. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Slow walkers, loud chewers, and the people who shake their leg at a desk and make it feel like an earthquake is happening in the room. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? I'm a jack of all trades. I'm smart, sociable, and athletic: all the qualities needed to win Survivor. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? Nothing really useful. My fingers are double-jointed if that counts for anything. Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? Win Survivor: Time and Change (; Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? I think my dad. He served in the military for 20 years, so I'm eternally grateful for what he did to protect this country. I aspire to be as hardworking and headstrong as him in all my life endeavors. What Is Your Dream Job? Work for the CIA/FBI/UN as an interpreter. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? My own private island somewhere in the Caribbean. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? Tai. I admire his strategy and commend him for getting so far in the game. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I probably won't ever get a chance to compete in CBS Survivor, so I can put my skills to the test and see how well I can do! Why Will You Win? I've watched Survivor being played on TV for many seasons, so I know what strategies will get me far. Not only that, but I feel like I can succeed in all aspects of the game: mental, physical, and social. I know what I'm capable of, and when I put my mind to something, I am determined to do all that it takes to accomplish my goal of winning Survivor: Time and Change. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? I'm thinking about applying for an upcoming season of CBS Survivor, so maybe winning this could predict if I get on CBS Survivor.